


Surprise Liaison

by ChurchOfBalfe



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, MF, MM, Other, Threesome, dp, homosexual content, mfm, ménage à trois, not for pearl clutchers, throule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfBalfe/pseuds/ChurchOfBalfe
Summary: Claire plans a special birthday surprise for Jamie
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser/Lord John Grey, JJC, Jamie Fraser/Lord John Grey
Comments: 38
Kudos: 109





	Surprise Liaison

**Author's Note:**

> Pearl clutchers need not apply

Surprise Liaisons

  
  
  
  
  


Claire had been busy planning Jamie’s birthday surprise for months, and the time was finally here. Jamie’s former lover, John, had contacted him on social media earlier that year, informing him that he would be in the Boston area on business. The three of them had spoken often and made plans to meet up for drinks when John was in town. Claire quickly became quite fond of John, finding him impossible not to like. 

Claire knew Jamie had missed the touch of another man. They had enjoyed the company of another woman in their bed on occasion, but never another man. One evening, after a few too many drinks, a vibrator, and a butt plug, Claire had the most brilliant idea, and immediately put her plan in motion. 

“Are you nervous, darling?” Claire asked, slowly attaching the nude colored silk thigh-high to its pale blue and black lace garter. 

“Aye, I am. Yer getting all dressed up for the occasion I see.” Jamie let his eyes linger over her. 

“Well, it’s not everyday I get to meet a former lover of yours, now is it? I want to make a good impression,” Claire replied with a smirk. 

“I’ve no doubt ye’ll do just that, Sassenach.” He paced nervously. “I’m going to go downstairs for a quick dram while you finish getting ready.” 

Claire chose a simple black wrap-style dress with black heels and a double silver lariat necklace with solid links of silver that dipped deep into her cleavage. She gave herself a quick once over in the mirror before heading downstairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie rubbed his hands nervously on his pants in anticipation of seeing John again. What would Claire think of John? What would John think of Claire? Should he hug John, or shake his hand? 

_ Christ, Fraser, get yourself together. _

“He’ll be here, Jamie. It’s just seven now,” Claire said reassuringly, rubbing his arm. 

“It’s just—” Jamie stopped mid sentence as John came into view.  _ It’s him. He’s here. _

Jamie’s breath caught in his chest at the sight of him. His beautiful face. His full bottom lip that used to kiss him breathless. His eyes that would go dark with desire, when he dropped to his knees before him. “John,” Jamie whispered, standing to greet him, finding himself engulfed in the familiarity of his former lover's arms. Jamie pulled John into him. Savoring the feel of his hard body pressed to his.

“It’s so good to see you again, Jamie. I have missed you.”

“Aye, tis good to see ye, John. Allow me to formally introduce you to my wife, Claire.” 

“John, it’s so good to finally meet you in person,” Claire said, warmly pulling John in for a hug. 

“Claire, the pleasure is all mine.” 

“I hope ye don’t mind, I took the liberty of ordering all of us a whisky,” said Jamie, as he slid into his seat next to Claire. 

“Not at all.” John smiled at Jamie. “An English lady drinking whisky? You really are quite scandalous my dear,” John teased. 

“You have no idea,” she teased back, bringing the glass up to her lips. 

~~~~~~ ~~~~

After 2 more rounds of drinks, the nerves were replaced with laughter and stories of their time together. Jamie wanted him so bad he ached. He wanted to find a dark corner in that pub, so he could get on his knees and take him with his mouth, while Claire watched.  _ Fuck. Get it together. It’s not going to happen. _

“Well, it’s getting late, can I see the two of you home safely?” John asked abruptly. 

Disappointment churned in Jamie’s gut. He did not want their time to be over, not yet. “Och, tis not necessary. We’ll just grab a Lyft,” Jamie said, trying to hide the sadness in his voice as they left the pub.

“I already got one.” Claire pointed to the black SUV. 

John opened the door motioning for Claire to get in. “After you, my dear.” 

“Why thank you, John,” Claire crooned. 

“You as well, you enormous Scott. Scoot over will you,” John said, squeezing himself into the back of the SUV.

“I dinna understand why you feel the need to see us home. We are perfectly capable of getting ourselves—” Jamie fell silent when he felt John's hand slide over his thigh. 

“I know you are.” John said coyly before running his hand down the inside of his thigh, letting his thumb brush lightly over his already hard cock. 

Jamie fought the urge to moan at his touch, to touch him back. He had not discussed with Claire, and he would not overstep on their agreement when it came to bringing in a third. Jamie felt another hand on his other thigh.  _ Claire.  _ Jamie glanced over at Claire to see her watching his face intently as she slid her hand up over him, before reaching for John’s hand and replacing it with her own. Jamie wanted to desperately return their touch since they were obviously up to something, but he was busy concentrating on not finishing in his pants like a randy teenager. He needed out of this damn car before he embarrassed himself. 

“We’re here,” Claire announced. The car slowed before coming to a complete stop. 

_ Thank Christ.  _ Jamie quickly got out of the SUV, so the driver would not see the evidence of what they had been doing in the back seat and hurried into the house. 

“Just what are you two up to?” Jamie panted, eyeing them both. 

“Happy birthday, my love.” Claire stepped in and kissed Jamie softly. “I got you a John for your birthday.” 

Jamie stood in shock as John cupped his face in his hands and brought his lips down to his. Jamie kissed him back, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him hard against him. 

“Jamie,” John moaned against his mouth. John pushed Jamie against the wall and pressed his hips into him. Jamie grabbed John’s ass grinding against him, moaning at the feel of his cock against his. It wasn’t enough. He wanted more. Needed more.  _ Claire.  _ Jamie looked around to find Claire leaning against the railing of the stairs watching them, her long slender fingers trailing over her cleavage. 

“This way gentleman,” Claire crooned as she turned and walked up the stairs, letting her dress fall to the ground, exposing a miniscule piece of fabric, disappearing into her perfectly round ass. 

The two men obediently followed Claire up the stairs to the bedroom to find her standing in the middle of the room. The lariat sat nestled between her bare breasts, accentuating her flawless skin. Jamie watched with pride as John let his eyes skim over his wife. 

“My God, you are exquisite,” John whispered as he removed his shirt.

“Aye, she is,” Jamie said proudly as he came up behind her, pulling her hips back against him. “Would ye like to touch her?”

“I would. But only if the lady gives me permission to do so. May I touch you, Claire?” John closed the gap between them. 

“Touch me, John. Touch us.” 

Jamie watched as John trailed his finger over her hard pink nipple, while he slowly stroked his own cock. 

“I want to watch the two of you together first,” Claire whispered. “I want to watch Jamie on his knees for you.” Claire said, stepping behind Jamie, pressing her hands down on his shoulders, guiding him down to his knees. 

Jamie dropped to his knees taking John into his mouth fast and hard, moaning against him as John yelled out. He wanted to enjoy him. To take him slow. To savor every hard inch of him, but his uncontrollable desire took over. The taste and feel of John in his mouth was almost too much. 

John moaned as Jamie ran his hands up John’s thighs, gripping his ass. John tightened his grip on Jamie’s head and began thrusting into his mouth. “God, Jamie— Your mouth. You keep doing that and I won’t last much longer,” John panted. 

Jamie moaned, sliding John’s cock down the back of his throat, as Claire slowly stroked him from behind. Jamie swirled his tongue around, lapping up that first drop dripping from John. He knew he was close. He wanted every delicious drop of him in his mouth. 

John dug his fingers into the back of Jamie’s head, holding him still, crying out as he spilled into his mouth. 

Jamie looked up at the beautiful man before him as he lovingly stroked his hair. stood and extended his hand to Claire, helping her to her feet. “Taste her, John,” he growled as he moved behind Claire, kneading her breast. 

John sank to his knees before Claire, sliding his hands up her thighs. “So pretty,” he whispered, pulling down the wet flimsy fabric down her hips. “Very pretty, indeed.” He bent forward, sliding his tongue up and down her slit. 

Claire leaned her head back against Jamie, moaning as John took her with his mouth in a slow steady pattern against her. Jamie’s hands roamed his wife's body as she bucked and moaned against John’s mouth, urging him to go faster. 

“Lift her up. Now,” John commanded. “I want her spread wide open for me.” 

Jamie hooked his arms around Claire’s knees, standing back up so Claire’s legs were spread wide and at John’s mercy. John ran his tongue over Claire, before sliding his tongue inside her and back up over her clit. “Delicious,” he whispered against her, as he continued slowly licking over her. 

“John, please,” Claire panted. 

“Please what?” John teased, sliding two fingers inside of her, pressing his thumb steady against her. 

Claire’s head rolled to the side against Jamie’s shoulder in a long, drawn-out moan. 

“Seems I have rendered your wife speechless,” John snickered, steadily moving his fingers inside of Claire. 

“Seems like it—and that’s no easy task, believe me.” 

Jamie growled as John massaged his balls with his other hand. “Christ, I forgot how good ye are at multitasking.” 

John looked up seductively at Jamie. “Lift her up a bit.” 

Jamie shifted Claire up his body as John reached under her, freeing Jamie’s cock, running his tongue over the sweet, thick liquid dribbling down over the tip. Jamie threw his head back in a moan at the dual sensation of John’s tongue sliding over his shaft and Claire grinding her slick, wet center against him. 

“I want to watch you fuck your wife,” John mouthed against his cock. 

With a grunt Jamie lifted Claire, allowing John to guide him into Claire. Jamie watched hungrily as John began stroking himself, pressing his mouth against Claire’s clit, while Jamie slowly thrust up into her. Jamie could feel Claire tightening around him as she moaned incoherently. “She’s so close, J—” Jamie moaned as Claire came undone around him. He held her in place as she rode out the last wave of pleasure. 

Jamie carefully lowered Claire’s feet to the floor, watching as she sat on the bed, trailing her fingers over her body, before he turned his attention to John. Jamie reached down and guided John to him, hissing as John took him slow and deep in his mouth. “Fuck, that feels good.”

He knew he wouldn't last long. He needed to come since he first saw John enter the bar. Unable to control himself, he grabbed John by the hair, thrusting himself deep into his mouth, letting his head hang forward, moaning as he watched John’s mouth move over his cock. “Fuck!” Jamie yelled out, holding John’s head still, setting the pace for his own release. He wanted this. Needed it. He wanted to spill every last drop of himself into John’s mouth. John sucked harder while massaging his balls, sending him over the edge. His body trembling as he let himself go with an animalistic growl, spilling every last drop of himself into John’s mouth. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~

Claire moved to the center of the king-sized bed, as the two men joined her on either side. Reveling in the bliss of having two beautiful men worshiping her, Claire arched her back and moaned at the delicious feel of hands, mouths, and tongues all over her body at once. Claire rolled Jamie onto his back, both of them moaning loudly as Claire took him in one skilled move. 

Jamie’s hands digging hard into her ass pushing her hard and fast against him. 

Jamie spread her cheeks apart allowing space for John’s tongue “Fuck!” Claire reached back, pulling John by the hair, pushing his tongue deeper into her. 

“Such a pretty ass, Claire. Perfect for fucking,” John moaned against her. 

Claire looked down at Jamie, giving him a wicked smile. “Do ye want it?” Jamie grunted. “Do ye want both of us inside of ye at the same time?”

“Please,” Claire panted

“Ask him,” Jamie commanded, bringing a hand down hard on her ass, spreading her further. “Let me hear ye ask him to fuck ye in that pretty ass of yers.”

Claire moaned, looking over her shoulder and gave John the same wicked smile she had just given Jamie. “Fuck me, John. Please.” 

“Fuck you where, Claire? Hm? Fuck you here?” John asked, pressing two fingers against her. “Say it for us.”

“Please” 

“Please John,  _ what _ ?” he teased, sliding his fingers into her. “You won’t get it until you ask nicely.” 

Claire was crazed with need. The need to have every inch of her consumed. The need to have both of these men buried deep inside of her, filling up every inch of space inside her. 

“Fuck my ass, John. Please. Please.” Claire begged. 

“Ah, she begs so pretty for it, doesn’t she?” 

“Ye should hear her when she’s tied to the bed.” 

“Next time,” John crooned as he positioned himself behind her. He dripped the lube slowly over her before coating himself with the slick liquid and pressing himself against her, waiting for her body to open for him. Claire whimpered with pleasure at the pressure of John sliding slowly inside of her. 

“Are ye okay, Claire?” Jamie asked with concern. Claire responded by moving her hips, letting out a low groan. Jamie started slowly thrust into her, with John following. 

“Holy—” Claire moaned. They had used dildos and butt plugs during sex, but this was a feeling unlike any other. The feeling of being deliciously stuffed and stretched to the point her pussy burned with pleasure took her breath away. She didn't recognize the raw animalistic grunts that were coming from her, nor did she care. John and Jamie worked in tandem pushing her further into a pleasure she had never known before. Alternating their thrust, so one was pushing in, while the other was pulling out, over and over again. 

“Ye like this, don’t ye?” Jamie grunted. “Ye like being filled with two hard cocks, hm? Tell us. Tell us how good we feel buried deep inside you.” 

“H-H-Harder,” Claire managed to whimper. 

John reached up and grabbed hold of her hair. “You heard her, Jamie. The lady wants us to fuck her harder.”

Claire’s body started to shake as they repeatedly slammed into her hard and fast. 

“She’s gonna come so hard for us, aren’t you, Claire?” Jamie panted, pushing up into her. 

Unable to respond, Claire let out an earth-shattering scream as John and Jamie rode her into pure bliss. She faintly heard the sounds of pleasure coming from John and Jamie as they found their own release shortly after hers. 

Claire winced as John’s weight collapsed down on her, but she lay there sandwiched between her husband and their lover, feeling thoroughly used and satisfied. 

“Have we hurt ye?” Jamie asked, stroking a finger over her cheek. 

Claire hummed contently. “Happy birthday, darling,” Claire whispered against Jamie’s lips, as John kissed the back of her head, before rolling over to his side. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie and John returned to a quiet house after dinner and gathering John’s things from the hotel, since Claire had made the decision that John would be staying with them for the remainder of his trip. 

“Honey! We’re home!” John yelled. “Where is this wife of yours anyway?” John asked, carrying his bags up the stairs. 

“Och, she’s around here some—” Both men stopped in their tracks. 

“F-Found her,” John said, stumbling on his words. 

Claire was kneeling in the center of the room wearing only a black collar. “Welcome home, boys. I’m afraid I’ve been a very bad girl while you were gone.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to my beta 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. If you did, please comment below


End file.
